Rumored Nights
by I Own Cody
Summary: CxGxT. One-shot. "Rumored Nights" by TAI...


**RUMORED NIGHTS**  
By: I Own Cody  
Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Despite my username, Cody and I aren't married yet. *cries* Also, this song is "Rumored Nights" by The Academy Is…

_I walked you home most days  
To beat the traffic after class  
With all my best intentions._

At 3:30 every day, I walked Gwen home from school. She was my dream girl – smart, sweet, funny, not to mention the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I lived two doors down from where she did, so it was no big deal for me to walk with her. My parents, who have plenty of money to spare, always asked why I never drove her in my sports car. I simply told them the truth: I loved Gwen, and I wanted to talk to her, not impress her with money.

Gwen and I went to a private high school, St. Sebastian's Catholic School. After Total Drama Island, I was surprised when I found out that Gwen attended my new high school. Even though we were only seniors, her mother had already kicked her out because of Trent. Apparently, he was a "negative influence." So Gwen moved in with him.

I agreed with Gwen's mother. Trent had changed a lot since the island. I know he was portrayed as a wonderful guy who was always watching out for Gwen; in real life, he was an insane person – even more so than Izzy. He slept pretty much all day and partied all night. A lot of people at school said that he and Gwen were doing certain things at his house. But I trusted Gwen; she would never do anything like that.

_But when the weather changed,  
Like fine print, you were hard to read.  
Blind-folded, eyes wide open,  
Staring through me._

About late October, Gwen started acting kind of depressed. Each time I asked her what was wrong, she took a hard look at me and walked away. I knew something was up when she did not even wait on me after school and headed straight to Trent's house.

_I never heard the words that were spoken,  
With the rumored nights, with the rendezvous.  
I never thought the whispers were true 'til now... _

I cut my last class the next day to wait in the bushes and wait for Gwen, like a stalker. I needed to see what happened at Trent's place.

She retraced the path we take every day. As she approached Trent's house, I moved to his backyard so as to watch from the large window. Gwen hugged her boyfriend as she came into the living room. He whispered something in her ear, and she slapped him. I saw Trent yelling, and Gwen started crying. He picked Gwen up and carried her up the stairs. By now, I was ready to kill him, but I inconspicuously climbed a nearby tree to see what happened.

_I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have,  
I've gone too far to turn it back  
I've gone too far to turn it back_

_Followed you home halfway,  
Over the fence to your backyard,  
With all my best intentions.  
And through your window frame,  
Outstretched and lying on your bed,  
Blind-folded, eyes wide open,  
Staring through me._

I almost fell off the branch. Trent threw Gwen down on the double bed like she was a shopping bag. She tried to escape, but her efforts were in vain. Trent pinned her down, and Gwen got a worried look on her face as more tears flowed.

He got up and walked to the closet. I wondered why Gwen did not try to move, but then I saw the ropes. Trent had tied her down to the bed.

_I never heard the words that were spoken,  
With the rumored nights, with the rendezvous.  
I never look at you like I used to now  
I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have,  
I've gone too far to turn it back  
I've gone too far to turn it back_

Trent reappeared with a blindfold, which he tied around Gwen. Probably so she would not know what was coming. I could not stand it – he was about to rape her. I jumped off the branch and ran home.

_Uninvited, no one knows  
How much I care, how bad you are,  
How good we'd be, but you won't let me in  
Goodnight I'm leaving._

As soon as I got home, my dad was waiting for me. He looked very disappointed.

"Son," he began. "I heard you skipped class today. Do you know how much trouble…"

"Sorry, dad, I have more important things to take care of," I said, running up the stairs.

My mom came out from the kitchen. "Oliver Cody Lane! You get down here and listen to your father!"

But I didn't hear her. Instead, I ran to my parents' room, into my father's closet. I searched until I found a small wooden box. Pulling it out, I examined the contents and found just what I was looking for: my dad's hand pistol.

_I never heard the words that were spoken,  
With the rumored nights, with the rendezvous.  
I never thought the whispers were true 'til now...  
I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have,  
I've gone too far to turn it back  
I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have, _  
_I've gone too far to turn it back_

I stood panting on Trent's porch. My god, I needed to try harder in gym class!

Luckily, Gwen told me once while we were walking home that Trent always kept a spare key for her in the flower pot. I pulled it out and entered the house unnoticed.

I crept up the stairs and entered the bedroom, holding the gun in front of me. Trent was standing towards the wall, but Gwen was still blindfolded on the bed, crying.

Trent turned around and gave me a grin that reminded me of Chris McClean. I shuddered before looking into his eyes.

"Cody," he pronounced each syllable. "I saw you on the tree a few minutes ago. I thought you might be coming."

Stepping forward, I planned to beat the crap out of him. Gwen's voice stopped me.

"Cody?" she asked in a relieved voice. "Are you really here? Do something, for crying out loud!"

Obeying her wishes, I held the gun to Trent's face, only to find him doing the same to Gwen.

"You shoot and so do I," he said in an evil voice.

"Cody? What's going on?"

"Well, Gwen . . . your so-called boyfriend is an idiot. He's holding a gun to you, and I'm holding one to him. If I shoot him, you die, too. What do you think I should do?"

Though she was blindfolded, I knew her eyes widened in fear. After hesitating a moment, she whispered, "Shoot him. I don't care if I die. Trent is an evil little…"

"HEY! I'm right here, you know!"

"Cody, shoot him. Please."

_I walked you home most days  
I had the best intentions  
I walked you home most days  
I had the best intentions_

I breathed. That was all I did. No way I could make a decision like this. Would I give up my beloved for the one she most hated, yet most loved?

No.

No way I could live with myself.

I dropped the pistol. Trent laughed as he dropped his, too. As easy as walking, I picked his up and slapped him with it. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Like a cheesy hero movie, I untied Gwen from the bed. Following my lead, she kissed me passionately. Unfortunately, she broke the kiss for a more pressing matter – her housing problem.

"Cody, what am I going to do? I don't mean to sound like a damsel in distress, but this is Trent's house. I can't live here without him, and he's going to get arrested soon."

Without missing a beat, I responded. "Come _on,_ Gwen. We have a guest room in our house."

She laughed carelessly, and we continued with our night.

_I walked you home most days_

**AN: Okay, so it's not much. But please be nice. It's my first story on here. **


End file.
